Akbar de Wighar
— Akbar de Wighar ''' | | | | | | |} '''Akbar de Wighar also known as Berydw (born June 20, 1988) is an Indonesian entrepreneur and musician. He is known as one of three co-founder and current CEO of the motion picture production, KARTENZ. He came to prominence as the creator of virtual band, CHUCKILL. Biography Early Years Akbar de Wighar was born in Salatiga, small town in Central Java, Indonesia. His father, Enggar Suwargadi was a camera operator. His mother, Endang Sadewi, had a talent for making Cake & Cookies, whose father was also The Indonesian National Armed Forces (Indonesian: Tentara Nasional Indonesia,TNIformerly Angkatan Bersenjata Republik Indonesia, ABRI). Berydw's creative abilities come from his parents and the spirit of hard work exemplified by grandfather. Life & Education In 1992, Berydw's parents left Salatiga and start living in Jakarta. Early 2006, he continue studying at Jakarta Institute of The Arts (Indonesian:Institut Kesenian Jakarta, IKJ), with his education background he pursue a dreams to build an Animation Studios and then develop his own Animated Character. Career Early 2010, after his father died with diabetes disease, Berydw focus to work more than study in college, so he didn't finish his studies until founded KARTENZ. Berydw is known for his calm personality but not fully like that, actually He is a dynamic person, study at college and work for company in the same time. It hasn't held him back from pursuing his dreams. He began his career as an employee in 2008, first job is drawing instructor at Global Jaya International School. In 2010 working as motion graphics designer for Antv, Indonesian television network based in Jakarta. Now, He felt that he would be helpful if running his own business. KARTENZ Founder KARTENZ Kartenz Studios is an animation studio which produced computer animated feature films, short films, and television specials, based in Jakarta. Founded on March 3, 2012. The studio created a three fictional character named Mr.B, Joke, and Shinta that producing for virtual band feature films with stage name, CHUCKILL. Originally was founded by Akbar de Wighar and his brother in 2012 after he left his post as Designer of television network company in early 2012. He set up a studio at the beginning from his mother's kitchen, the studio was production for advertising company until expanding to production own animated character. Now, Kartenz Studios became a subsidiary of film division from KARTENZ Company. KARTENZ brings family entertainment and media enterprise with three business segments: Media Networks, Theme Parks and Studio Entertainment. MAJOR REBEL Co-founder MAJOR REBEL A pleasure for cutting a paper and shaping it into an outfit,bringing 5-year-old girl chosen to be a fashion designer as a way of life in the future, and the girl's name is Chika Riznia. In 2006, when the global financial Crisis often referred, the first semester to Chika begin classes at The Jakarta Art Institute,majoring in fashion design. Even despite the obstacles and pressures every semester, she was able to handle it, because since she was born,she had lost her mother and then followed her father who died when she was in college,from childhood Chika brought up by her aunt and uncle who considers as her own parents. Since 2009, while still a college student, Chika felt it was time to live independently and no longer burdening her aunt and uncle and finally she worked to finish college. She lived her early life in a way to receive orders to sew clothes from her friends, she kept doing it until she was tired.In 2010, Chika met her college friend, Akbar de Wighar or also known as Berydw. When he still working as a designer at the television network company in Jakarta, Berydw see the potential talent within Chika in fashion field,so he tried to approach his vision with her, it took a year for all of that realized. Partner Early 2011, Chika approved joint the idea of Berydw to make their own fashion brands, with a concept that describes the struggle, they use the word "Rebel" and with the spirit of the differences they gave the brand "MAJOR REBEL". In 2012,their mission realized, Chika focus to creating the product and Berydw focus to developing the brand,so he left his job in television network company and founded KARTENZ, an entertainment company that producing a computer animation character. Now, the collaboration between KARTENZ and MAJOR REBEL make a bridge that creativity could become a reality. Personal life Akbar de Wighar dated fashion designer Chika Riznia from early 2009. They lived together in Jakarta, it was a six-year relationship from mid-2009 to mid-2015. Chika Riznia and Akbar de Wighar met when they studied at Jakarta Institute of Arts and have been together ever since. Thereafter merried on June 15, 2015. Which are taking place at lake deck.